watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Renae
Renae was a member of WatchGirlsPlay, and was one of the original members on the channel, making her debut in Inside alongside Mariya. Rashae, her twin sister, joined the channel in late 2013. Her name is usually shortened to Nae by the other girls and the fans. She made her initial final appearance in Five Nights at Treasure Island. She made a surprise guest appearance on May 19th, 2016 in a livestream and made a return to the channel in a special video titled Naepie. She officially returned to the channel full time on August 5th, 2016. She usually posts on the WatchGirlsPlay Instagram account on Thursdays. On December 27th, 2017, she announced that she would be leaving the channel to focus on nursing school. It was also stated that she would not be returning to the channel About Renae has a calm, energetic, and quirky personality, and has a great sense of humor. She is one of the more level headed girls of the group when it comes to rage or horror games, though she can get frustrated very easily. She is one of the more vocal of the girls and sometimes has the tendency to ramble on and on, often times catching herself doing so. Her commentaries borderline the explicit territory, but she is nowhere near as vulgar as Andrea or Mars. She has stated a few times that horror is not her cup of tea, and it clearly shows, usually being afraid to face the unknown. Though she will often brave through the horrors, usually being more mad than scared, and complete a game. She, like Andrea, has a determination to win, not giving up and playing a game for hours or continuing a game the next day to complete it, thus she rarely ever rage quits. She generally tends to wear superhero themed shirts and she sometimes sings in her videos. In 2015, specifically Ode to Renae, it was revealed that she had left the channel to focus on school and life outside of WatchGirlsPlay. On May 19th, 2016, Renae made a surprise guest appearance on a livestream, much to the fans's excitement. She appeared in a special video, and a few other videos, before officially returning to the channel on August 5th, 2016. While she was quieter earlier on in her return, most likely due to not being on the channel for so long, much of her core personality remained the same. Outside of the channel, Renae generally focuses on her fitness or stays at home. Interaction with others Renae gets along with the other girls pretty well, her fun personality blending well into the group. Of the girls, she is the closest with Mariya, Andrea, and Rashae. Renae and Mariya were close friends from before WatchGirlsPlay and were paired in co-ops, the pair being named Naeriya. She was also present for Mariya's wedding, being one of her bridesmaids. She was naturally close to Rashae, being her twin sister. Andrea and Renae have been friends for over a decade before WatchGirlsPlay, and they were once housemates, as revealed by Renae in Neverending Nightmares. Their closeness are often shown prominently in their co-ops. After her initial departure, she was mentioned many times during livestreams. She was usually mentioned by fans who would ask the girls about her well-being. The girls still kept in touch with Renae in between her departure and return. Upon her return to the channel, she gets along well with the newer members that have come after her. Video appearances Public videos *Inside (#2) *Super Pig: 1 (#3) *Slender: The Arrival: 1-4 (w/Mariya) (#4, #7, #10, #12) *Unfair Platformer: 1, 2 (#5, #42) *Can Your Pet (#6) *Surgeon Simulator: 1, 2 (#11, #129) *Challenges: 0, 1, 3-8 (#13, #19, #88, #89, #119, #121, #133, #160) *Unfair Mario: 1-3 (#14, #72, #210) *Barrels (#16) *Hole in the Wall (w/Mariya) (#17) *Dance Central (w/Mariya) (#20) *Q&A (#21) *Curse of the Aztecs (#22) *Happy Wheels: 1-5, 8, 9 (#24, #40, #51, #66, #74, #178, #216) *Kraven Manor: 1-4 (#27, #31, #63, #67) *Bromancing Saga 2 (w/Sydney) (#28) *Outlast: 1-16 (#29, #35, #46, #53, #61, #65, #70, #73, #76, #79, #80, #82-#86) *Cat Mario: 2, 3 (#30, #135) *Swing Soccer (w/Andrea) (#33) *Amnesia: The Dark Descent: 1-4 (#34, #44, #55, #59) *McPixel (#36) *Extreme Twister (#37) *The Typing of the Dead: 1 (#39) *Bewilder House (#41) *The Curse of the Chocolate Fountain (#45) *Stairs (#47) *Smile.exe (#49) *Big Bowl of Questions (w/Rashae) (#52) *GirlsPlay Update 1 (w/Mariya) (#54) *Karaoke: 1, 2 (#56, #64) *Super Hot (#57) *Give Up (#58) *Sissy's Magical Ponycorn Adventure (#60) *F*ck This Game (#62) *5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Reloaded (#68) *One Year Anniversary (#69) *Cards Against Humanity (#71) *Goat Simulator: 1-3 (#75, #101, #137) *Evie: 1, 2 (#78, #143) *Lips of an Angel (#81) *Outlast: Whistleblower: 1-14 (#87, #90, #92, #95, #97, #100, #103, #106, #109, #112, #113, #115, #118, #122) *Flappy Bird (#91) *Vanish (#93) *Among the Sleep: Alpha, 1-8 (#94, #99, #102, #107, #120, #124, #131, #138, #139) *Octodad: Dadliest Catch: 1-9 (#98, #104, #110, #127, #144, #153, #156, #162, #167) *Dungeon Nightmares: 1, 2 (#105, #145) *Uncraft Me!: 1-4 (#108, #111, #259, #263) *Dark Deception (#114) *The Forest (#116) *Outlast Montage (w/Andrea) (host) (#117) *Five Nights at Freddy's: 1-6 (#134, #141, #148, #171, #187, #219) *AFK: 1-9, 50, 52, 53, 56-59, 61, 69 (#142, #154, #164, #174, #175, #198, #206, #255, #256, #649, #657, #662, #675, #681, #680, #684, #691, #891) *Sally.exe (#149) *Amputea (#157) *QWOP (#158) *Alien: Isolation (Survivor): 1, 2 (#163, #166) *Mount Your Friends: Main (#165) *Alien: Isolation (Campaign): 1-19 (#168, #172, #176, #180, #184, #188, #192, #196, #199, #203, #208, #212, #220, #223, #225, #229, #233, #237, #240) *The Evil Within: 1 (#170) *Neverending Nightmares: 1-4 (#182, #190, #194, #185) *Simsimi: 1, 2 (censored) (#183, #273) *Five Nights at Freddy's 2: 1-6 (#186, #191, #207, #211, #213, #231) *FaceRig: 1, 2 (#195, #284) *Octodad: Dadliest Catch Shorts: 1, 2 (#201, #221) *Whack Your Ex (#202) *Mount Your Friends: 2 (w/Mariya) (#214) *Soccer Physics: 1 (w/Mariya) (#217) *Scribblenauts Unmasked (#222) *Fist of Awesome (#224) *Kissing Simulator (w/Mariya) (#227) *React: 1-3, 30, 32-41, 43-75 (#244, #228, #245, #612, #629, #635, #654, #667, #672, #685, #706, #719, #724, #729, #737, #743, #748, #753, #758, #770, #774, #778, #782, #786, #790, #794, #798, #802, #807, #810, #813, #823, #826, #829, #834, #837, #842, #848, #851, #854, #857, #860, #866, #875, #877, #883, #886) *Life is Strange: 1-1, 1-2, 1-3, 1-4, 1-5, 2, 3, 4, 5 (solo) (#230, #234, #242, #246, #247, #721, #726, #840, #843) *Crazy in Love (#232) *I Am Bread (#235) *Ingrown Toenail Surgery (#239) *Dungeon Nightmares II (#241) *Two Year Anniversary (#254) *Whack Your Boss (#268) *One Night at Flumpty's (#269) *Bloody Trapland (w/Mariya) (#271) *Muddy Heights (#274) *Mole Hammers (w/Mariya) (#276) *HappyMouse.exe (#279) *Aladdin.exe (#280) *Onions.exe (#282) *Baking Simulator (#283) *I Don't Even Know (#285) *Sonic Unfair (#287) *Five Nights at Treasure Island (#292) *Special video: Naepie (#607) *Creepypasta: 7 (#611) *The Joy of Creation: Reborn: 3, 5 (#630, #734) *Whack the Creeps (#650) *Abe VR (#655) *Dread Halls VR (#660) *Stick Shift (#668) *Outbreak (#677) *Purin to Ohuro (#679) *Pewdiebot (#683) *Slither.io (#687) *Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location: 1-6 (#696, #697, #699, #700, #701, #736) *Night Blights: 3, 4 (#705, #728) *Timore Inferno (#708) *Whack the Terrorist (#713) *Guts and Glory: 1-3 (#714, #761, #814) *Tea Party Simulator (#718) *Shark Attack Deathmatch 2 (#720) *Play With Me (#723) *Succulent (#730) *Hello Neighbor: Pre-Alpha, Alpha 3 (#732, #783) *Layers of Fear: 1-6 (#738, #741, #742, #746, #751, #756) *2016 Montage (host) (#750) *The Forest: Hard Mode: 1-5 (w/Andrea) (#752, #771, #779, #787, #801) *Resident Evil 7: Biohazard: Demo, 1-9 (solo) (#762, #772, #776, #780, #784, #788, #792, #796, #800, #808) *Captured: Alpha (#766) *We Become What We Behold (#767) *Slayaway Camp (#773) *Nier: Automata: Demo (#775) *Genital Jousting: 1 (#777) *Oh... Sir!! The Insult Simulator (#781) *Happy Room (#785) *Timore 5 (#789) *Tattletail: 1-2 (#791, #793) *Cluster Truck (#795) *Four Year Anniversary (#797) *Bound: Demo (#799) *Don't Whack Your Teacher (#804) *A Dump in the Dark (#805) *Chicken Scream (#806) *Boogeyman 2 (#815) *Outlast II: 1-15 (#816, #817, #819, #820, #822, #824, #828, #831, #835, #836, #849, #852, #853, #856, #858) *Notes of Obsession (#859) *Gal Gun: Double Peace (#862) *Case: Animatronics (#867) *Goat Simulator: Waste of Space (#871) *Bloody Traplands 2 (#873) *Frozen Games (#880) *Duck Season VR: 1, 2 (#887, #889) *Ben and Ed: 2 (#894) *Bendy and the Ink Machine (#903) Unlisted/Private videos *The Wolf Among Us: 1-20 (solo) *Mount Your Friends: 1 (w/Rashae) *GirlsPlay Update 11 (w/Andrea), 12 (w/Andrea and Alicia) Livestream Videos This only includes livestreams that have been uploaded onto the main channel *Dead by Daylight (#711) *Journey (#740) Trivia *Renae was originally not part of the original group when the channel was conceived, instead Rashae was suppose to be in the original group. However, Rashae had gotten engaged and moved interstate before the channel started filming, so the channel quickly invited Renae.Direct Message conversation regarding Renae's joining *The following videos were uploaded on her birthday: Town of Salem (4) (#437) and Twitch Con Vlog (#893). *Renae has taken the quickest to get to 50, 100, 150, and 200 video appearances. If one were to exclude the videos where she was an inactive member, she has also taken the quickest to get to 250, 300, and 350 public videos. **It took 61 videos for Renae to reach 50 video appearances. **It took 133 videos (from debut) for Renae to reach 100 video appearances. **It took 184 videos (from debut) for Renae to reach 150 video appearances. **It took 253 videos (from debut) for Renae to reach 200 video appearances. **It took 389 videos (from debut) for Renae to reach 250 video appearances. **It took 469 videos (from debut) for Renae to reach 300 video appearances. **It took 539 videos (from debut) for Renae to reach 350 video appearances. *If one were to count the videos where she was an inactive member, Renae has taken the longest to get to 250 and 350 public video appearances. ** It took 704 videos (from debut) for Renae to reach 250 video appearances. ** It took 854 videos (from debut) for Renae to reach 350 video appearances. *Of the members that have had their siblings appear on the channel, Renae is the only one whose sibling was part of the core group. *Renae was the first member to do an outro message during the end of videos. *Renae was originally meant to play Game of Thrones before it was picked up by Sydney. She played Life is Strange instead. *Renae is the only former member with an ode that was not present in the video. *Renae is one of the few former members that have done solo plays that did not finish theirs before their departure. In Renae's case, she never finished Life is Strange. **Coincidentally, both Renae and Molly have played and never finished Life is Strange and The Evil Within, though the latter was only played by Renae as a standard gaming video. **Renae picked up Life is Strange after her return, starting from where she left off and eventually completing it. External links Category:Members Category:Renae Category:Current members